Joker's girls
by Temptress storm
Summary: Once upon a time their were two friends only brought together by their... strange obsession.. and to make matters worse for them, their obsession was a seemingly fictional being, though soon he would make his presence known. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first story so be gentle with me, I bruise easy. **

**ALL BASHERS WILL BE IGNORED!!!!!!!!!!! Give me something to improve on not dystroy me completly if I wanted that then I wouldnt have taken the time to edit and read it and have it read by an english teacher.**

**Lastly this is a collabo between I and and a friend so it will be slow in comming, we are actually getting this from our own twisted muse.**

* * *

Willow Rosenburg sat on her bed sketching in her new drawing book, her pencil seeming to have a life of its own as it glided across the paper. Her eye's occasionally glanced up to her muse, icy blue's glazing over with longing, before the door to her room opened. A girl who looked to be the same age as her stepped inside. Smiling brightly, she moved to join her on the bed.

"What's up babe?" She asked curling her legs to her side.

"Drawing." Willow replied, never looking up from her pad.

"Inspired?" Angelique Smith asked, moving to pull the laptop at Willow's side to herself; roaming her usual websites till she decided on listening to some music on YouTube.

"Yeah, but I can finish later." She replied setting the book aside. "What's up?"

"The pictures duh, its snowing outside." The other muttered smirking up to willow. " Well then lets get dressed."

"Hey willow can I wear your petty coats??" She asked picking up the lavey black and red material.

"Yeah, Hey Angelique, wanna wear this?" Willow asked holding up a frilly black and white shirt.

"Nah I have an idea, but do you think your mom could help?" Angelique asked as she pulled off her pants, and rummaged through her bag to pull out a pair of black tights, suddenly feeling the heated glare aimed at her back. "What did I do!?" Angelique questioned turning to face the poster only to be met with a raised brow.

"Yeah she'll probably help. And he's been glaring all day." Willow muttered zipping up the back of her skirt. Pulling on the black and red petticoats, Angelique fastened her pirate jacket and went to fix her makeup.

"Are you gonna wear makeup too?" She asked darkening the grey shadow.

"Yeah just lipstick." Willow replied moving to the bathroom to do just that.

"Do you have a clue how were gonna be posed, after the one that you wanted?" She asked lining her eyes.

"The first couple yeah, but you said that you had a few ideas too."

"Yeah I do you know how you were talking about laying on the ground and having the blood all around you?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Well I was thinking, like, the second one could be, like, me standing over you with blood on my hands like looking down at you." She said motioning with her hands every so often.

"That sounds cool. Is that why you wanted my moms help?" She asked.

" Yeah, and I had an idea that it could be, like, you facing the camera and me turning away from it looking over my shoulder at you, and you like looking up, you know?"

"Yeah that sounds pretty." Willow replied nodding her head

Pulling on her flats the two walked outside - Camera and blood in tow - her mother shaking her head at the lack of coats or pants.

The pictures came out beautifully, and after a scalding hot shower to take the chill off, they decided to watch movies in Willow's room.

"Hey I had the weirdest dream." Angelique said when the movie was over. "I don't remember all of it but when I woke up my entire body was sore as hell."

"Yeah my dreams have been mad intense too." Willow muttered her eye's widening to emphasize her point.

"Like what?" Angelique asked curiously sitting up from her spot on the bed.

"Well you were in it too, Eric was messing with you and he kept like messing with your hair and stuff like that and you were like trying to get away all cowering in fear and -"

"Wow. Way to make me look like a punk, Willow!" Angelique butted out, huffing lightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not my fault! You probably would do something like that if Eric and the fucking Joker were in my room right know!"

"I wouldn't cower! I'd hide in a corner…that's totally different."

"Either way that was what was in my dream. Not my fault you cower." Willow laughed, putting in another movie.

They stayed up till 5 in the morning watching movies, and the last of course being _The Dark Knight_ twisting and squealing whenever the Joker made an appearance on the screen.

Falling asleep in the middle of it.

"Its dark." Was the only thought that ran through Angelique's mind. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage and her mouth suddenly felt dry. "Too dark." She whimpered, wild eyes staring about, thanks to her odd fear she could actually see through the blackness some what, Barren walls and one boarded window that allowed no light. The floor was hard and cold, from the grainy feel it was stone or cement. A blob laid only a few feet away from her making tears sting at her eye's. Slowly she crawled away ignoring the soreness of her body.. ' its too dark!' was repeated over and over in her mind, along with ideas of just what the blob could be.

"Where am I?" came the mumbled question, nearly making her jump right out of her skin, her guard was up immediately she was standing hands out in front of her poised. She wasn't going to be taken advantage of!

"Willow is that you?" She asked frowning deeply at the waver in her voice.

"Angelique?" Came the reply, her knees almost buckled at the relief she felt. "Thank god! I was so scared I thought you were some one else."

"Where are we?" Willow asked trying to find where Angelique was.

"I don't know. I woke up a little while ago." She answered sliding down the wall.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt or anything are you?" Willow asked, looking up to where the voice came from.

"No It's just really dark in here." She muttered hearing her heart beat ringing in her ears. Suddenly she remembered Poe's _Tell Tale Heart_.

"Just calm down and breathe. You sound like your hyperventilating." She demanded, Angelique frowned she hadn't even realized that her breathing was so haggard.

"I cant breathe." She muttered between deep breaths.

"Look we need to figure out what's going on before you freak out." She muttered trying to get her to calm down.

Sudden foot steps resounded throughout the room, making them both jump and look about. A door opened and light flooded the room, illuminating the two girls who were staring gobstopped at the man that stood in the door frame, one brow raised and a smile on his face.

"_Well_, Hello **Ladie-suh**!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of it. Kind words are much appreciated!**


	2. conversations

Sorry that It took me so long to update I wont prolong you anylonger read the story!

* * *

_Your such a pretty doll, can I dress you?_

_Your such a pretty doll can I touch you?_

_Your such a pretty doll, can I kiss you?_

_Your such a pretty doll, can I taint you?_

_Your such a pretty doll can I **own **you?_

The motherfucking** Joker** stood smirking at them, not from the poster in Willows room, but from the doorway! Were they dreaming?

"Hope you're, uh, _comfy_" He continued stepping into the room, still blocking their only escape, (as if they'd try it.) They didn't say a word, couldn't! They only stared gobstopped at the man that they idolized for years.

"I do realize that your in _shock, _and as much as I do like the **attention-uh** starrin' aint gonna do anything," He spoke gesturing to himself when ever he said ' I ' before thrusting his hands out in front of him. " I mean I go through _all_ the trouble of bringing you to Gotham," He brings a hand up to his left cheek turning towards Angelique. "Which wasn't easy." Before dropping his hands to his sides palms up.

"And I don't even get a 'hello'? ' Thank you for making my _wildest _dreams come true'?" His hand moving skyward fingers twirling about.

"Thank you..." Willow muttered after a few moments of silence. "H... how did we get here?" She asked curiously looking up to him only to be met with a hard glare, eye's shifting to stare down at her, his head tilting slightly to the left, a brow raising in silent question.

"_What. was. that_?" He asked moving to stand in front of her, hands crossing behind his back, fingers tapping lightly against his palm impatiently. When she didn't answer he moved to crouch in front of her grabbing her chin in his hand to tilt her head backwards so that he could see her eyes.

"I didn't _quite _hear that, mind tryin' that one more time?" He asked turning his head to the side so that he could hear every panted breath and quiet whimper before a muttered;

"N....no..nothing, I...I-I'm sorry."

"NO!" He growled his grip tightening to the point of bruising her jaw. "No, see, when yah ask a question like that.... it usually means that yah want an answer, _righ__**t**_?" He asked popping his T's. Pausing for a moment he nodded his head to his question.

"Right, now yah see I'm a _generous_ guy, so I can _Overrr_ look this **one** little mistake." He jerked her head forward till she was mere inches from his face. " **Dont. Let. It. Happen. Again-uh.**" He ground out cupping her cheek harshly before releasing her jaw.

He then turned to face Angelique, a mirthful grin spreading across his face making the scars stretch slightly. "_Hi-, _why are you _all_ the way over _there_?" He asked watching as she pressed her back to the wall trying to shrink away from him. Of course she had dreamed of this moment, meeting the Joker was defiantly a dream come true. It didn't change the fact that she was scared out of her mind of the man in front of her.

He walked until he was a few feet away from her, watching her chest as it quickly rose and fell with every breath, before tilting his head to the side.

"Is the little _angel_ scared?" He mocked, a chuckle bubbling past his lips before it formed into a full fledged laughing fit at the look that crossed her features.

"Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt'cha…much.." he muttered, taking the few steps that separated them. "Com'er."

He huffed leaning down to yank her up by her shirt till she was standing straight up. "Calm down... shshshshsh." He soothed when she began to struggle against him. "_Be._** Still**!" He growled out his voice bouncing off the walls making her yelp and flinch.

"_There, _now how come you don't wanna talk to me... hmm?" He asked watching her curiously." Is it the scars?" He began though Angelique quickly cut him off.

"I like your scars!" She squeaked.

He smiled brightly at that answer. "Good answer."

Dropping her to the floor as if she were no more then a rag doll, he turned back to the door. " I have some, uh,_ buisness_ to attend to." He muttered turning to look at them for a moment as his tounge ran over bright red lips. " You two be _good._"

Before slamming the door shut, plunging them into darkness once again.

_Pretty doll **tainted** by **ugly** things,_

_**Owned** by an angel with **ugly** intentions,_

_Such a **funny** world we live in._

* * *

Please do not be upset that it is so short, I've been having a hard time putting chapters together that make sense since I've been getting bits and peices of scenes in my head .

Please PLEASE review! I've seen that people have been reading but they dont review and it makes me sad T^T


	3. agreements

Hi everyone!

I'm so sorry that I havent written in forever and if you do have the hate, I totally desserve it.

Before you do though, I already have chapter four written and am working on five so your not aloud to be THAT mad at me because I made precausions! With out further ado! GET TO READING!

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Willows POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know how long we've been in this room, it was almost always silent ( making me want to bang my head against the wall! ) with the exception of the wind blowing on the side of the building and occasional footsteps, My heart always started to race whenever I heard them. Only to have my throat tighten in disappointment when they faded, Angelique would often hum as well.

It annoyed me.

I told her to shut up once, and she started to bawl saying it was the only way she could stay calm.

I let her after that, we slept at different times so I wouldn't hear her, but the silence gave me time to think. I was worried whether Angelique would be able to survive, I thought about leaving the room once though the familiar pounding of footsteps stopped me from ever attempting it, I sure as hell didn't want to get punished, and if he wanted us he would get us. He knew we wanted to be their and had no need to play games.

I thought about my own sanity, wondering if I would snap, or still be able to stay 'normal' in my own special way.

I thought about _Him_ the most I hadn't quiet expected to make him angry so quickly!

I thought about the way his makeup looked, chipped and running down his face.

How his body blocked the entire doorway when he looked in on us.

The way my body reacted to just seeing him.

How tears pricked at the backs of my eye's at his bruising touch and at the same time my body felt hot to the touch.

I sighed dreamily at that reaching a hand up to touch the still slightly tender flesh there.

Hunger clawed at my stomach bringing me out of my thoughts. In away it made me smile, at least I'd look good in a Harley costume. I knew he wasn't just going to let us rot in here he had plans for us; he wouldn't go through the trouble of bringing us to Gotham just to sit us in a room.

The familiar pounding of footsteps resounded through out the room making my heart jump to my throat. I was tempted to crawl to the door and open it for him.

The door opened flooding the room with light, I covered my eye's, the light burned we had gotten so used to the dark.

"_Hello again_!" Finally able to blink my eyes into focus I almost squealed as his familiar frame filled the doorway once again, hands shoved in his pockets shoulders hunched. "Aren't you _glad_ to see me?" His voice drawled, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. He stared at me, frowning deeply.

What had I done _this _time!

"I thought we went over this, when I say Hello **You Speak up**-uh." He growled out rolling his eye's in annoyance and making a tsk sound as he turned about looking like he was going to leave!

"WAIT!" Angelique cried, I thought she was still asleep! Her voice sounded hoarse probably from all that damn humming! "We're sorry just....p...please can we leave this room?_ Please?_"

He ' hmm'ed looking up to the ceiling as if in thought, his tounge poking at the scars lazily.

"What do **I** get?" He asked turning his intense gaze to her.

"What do you want?" I couldn't help but chime in.

"**_Everything you two have to offer_.**" He replied voice dipping down a few octaves, making me want to melt into a big puddle. "You see I have plans for you two," He pointed at us wiggling his fingers as a grin spread across his face. "**Big** plans and it would run _much _smoother if you two followed along." He gestured wildly when he spoke making me a bit nervous. He was so animated, every time he motioned towards us it made me flinch and shrink away.

The time in the room had affected me i guess.

"Yah see I knew you two were _perfect-uh, _after all I've been _watching_ you, listening to your little, **conversations,**" He said cherry red tounge wetting his lips eagerly. "Watching your _dreams. _I got to say...... I like what I've seen." He chuckled eyebrows wiggling at the mention of our dreams, I blushed.... they... weren't exactly innocent.

"I _was_ thinking about getting rid of one of you.... but then I thought ' Hey three's a party!'" He laughed out loud. It was loud, and made me want to cover my ears, though I was afraid he'd be upset by it and the last thing I wanted to do was piss him off..... again.

"So what do yah say?" He held his arms out wide. "Yah gonna join my little team?"

Was he joking? **OF COURSE WE WOULD!!!!!!!**

* * *

Thank you for reading and as always PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Punishment

**_Ok, I know that Ive been horrid with this story, seeing as how I haven't updated this story for god knows HOW long, but because I adore you all, my wonderful readers, I give you this ridiculously long chapter full of mean insane joker goodness, also I give huge thanks to Calamity Fae who helped me with this story, by yelling at me when she knew I was just sitting around and not doing anything, and editing for me._**

**_I hope you all like it! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

With a bright smile and a breathy chuckle at our eagerness to become his little helpers, he was gone.

Thank god he left the door open!

Slowly I crawled over to where Willow sat, we had separated ourselves when I started talking and singing to myself. "What's going to happen now?" I asked sitting beside her, pulling my knees to my chest to rest my chin on my knees.

"I don't know, anything he wants us too." She replied gravely.

It made me wish for that patented willow charm to bring me out of my phobia inspired funk. I turned to look at her, checking for any damage or anything in the light that he had so _graciously_ gave.

Fine, fit as one could be when locked in a dark room for god knows how long, with the exception of the fading purple bruise still healing along her jaw.

She turned to look at me taking in my bruised cheek and busted lip. "Damn, when did that happen?" She muttered reaching a hand out to touch the tender marks. It was quickly swatted away; physical contact couldn't be handled without tears following.

"I made too much noise." I replied simply.

I just couldn't help it; the dark was one of my deepest fears, and being stuck in it, whether I had a bunk buddy or not was one of the most frightening experiences of my life. After what felt like an eternity in that room, I couldn't take it! I banged on the door so hard my whole arm shook with the force of it and screamed to be let out at the top of my lungs. When my voice was broken and my throat burned so badly that it hurt to swallow, and my hands felt like they were broken, he came. "Are you finished?" Was his only reply to my frantic please for freedom!

Though the look on his face quelled the anger at his blunt ignorance to my hysteria, how could let a girl with a genuine fear of the dark in a DARK room! I slowly backed away from the fuming clown, though he followed me, stalking me, cornering me. "You interrupted my little deal you know," He continued as if I hadn't moved. "Had to tell them my little kitty got loose and was yowling for some attention-uh."

I felt the hard concrete at my back, and as scared as I was . I liked it! The tremors that raced down my spine at how close he was the pounding of my heart in my ears. Biting onto my bottom lip I whimpered. "I I'm sorry, I just can't stay here anymore. Please!" I whimpered out shrinking against the wall, hoping that I could sink through and disappear.

He sighed softly shaking his head. "Angel , angel, angel, you _begged_ me to bring you here!" He laughed out, his face twisting into a morbid smile, tugging harshly on his scars.

"B but I can't be in the dark, please Mr. Joker." I tried, the look on his face told different, instead he just smiled gently at me, pitying me. I've always hated pity, but seeing as my current situation wasn't the best I swallowed all protests.

"You know, I like the way you **beg**." He growled out arms blocking any form of escape, like I would TRY!

"Sounds so _desperate_, **needy**."

He leaned in close."Say '_sorry Mr. J_." He murmured tongue coming out to wet his lips.

"S...sorry Mr. J" I repeated, my voice cracking somewhat. He let out a soft chuckle before leaning back. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding in, and leaned my head back on the wall.

I didn't expect the hard blow that sent me crashing to the floor. I could already feel my eyes tearing up as my hand shot up to cup my tender cheek. "You really need to learn-**uh**." He muttered.

And with that He left, plunging me once again in the dark.

"You alright dude?" Willow asked, pulling me out of my flash back.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hurtin' that shit smarts!" I muttered softly hand reaching up to cup the purple bruise.

"What the fuck happened to your hands?" She gasped out. Looking down my eyes widened, and then the pain hit, FUCK! My hands were bruised and swollen and suddenly I was reminded of the disease that took hold of my fathers hands.

"Look it was dark in here, and he **locked** us in here what the fuck do you think happened?" I snapped, though I felt bad once it was out of my mouth. I couldn't help it; I was on edge and still had adrenaline pumping from being stuck there for so long with no way out.

"Damn, well sorry! I just can't believe I slept through that! Are they broken or anything?" She asked quietly looking over the swollen fingers with interest; I slowly bent one then the other.

They weren't broken, just bruised and swollen.

"Bonding I see." His voice filled me with something indescribably, a mix of fear and arousal and something else that I couldn't quiet put my finger on. "Well don't all speak up at once!"

"Are you finally going to let us out of here?" I asked suddenly feeling a little bold.

"Depends **Angel**, are you going to be a good kitty." He asked raising a brow. It was those eyes, so intense and unhinged, I couldn't look at him.

Not like I could blush, not light enough for that kind of thing.

"Yes." I replied, proud of the lack of waver in that answer.

"Good, but I only need one of you right now... So! Who wants to go first?" He asked tilting his head to the side curiously.

We didn't answer, of course we both wanted out, but what was he planning? What did he want with us that required only one?

"_Well_? He asked curious raising a curious brow. "Don't make me choose."

We looked at each other, I didn't want to leave willow, but I couldn't stay in that room anymore! The silence was deafening.

"I'll do it!" I called out as I saw Willow open her mouth to volunteer, i gave her an apologetic look before standing up to look at him.

He was smiling, he knew I'd be first to speak up.

I almost wanted to say never mind, but I knew better.

I'd already volunteered for what ever he was scheming.

"Well? Lets **go**." He muttered turning from the door to allow me past him.

The light in the hallway was so bright I thought for a moment I might go blind from it, he simply laughed at me before turning to look into the room again. "Don't want you getting away now do we?" He asked Willow before shutting the door.

Pivoting on his heels he walked down the long hallway, me following at his heels like a lost puppy. It was hard to keep up with him, since he was much taller then me at least a head in a half, and was able to take longer strides.

I looked around, it looked like the inside of some old broken down building, so old school joker! I wanted to comment but I heard a loud scream from the end of the hallway and damn near had a heart attack.

He laughed, " Sounds like some one _cant_ take **it**." he replied.

I felt horrible, I cant believe that I left her back there. I'd be lying if I said that I would rather be in her place if I could. Being in the dark period was a terrible thing for me, being in it alone... just wouldn't be tolerated.

Finally stopping at a steel door he opened it and stepped to the side waiting for me to go in first.

His workshop, at least that's what it looked like.

It wasn't an overly large room, but big enough for what I suspected when on inside. The floor was cement, like everything else here, and there were dark stains that looked far too much like blood. One such darkened patch at the center of the room seemed too big to be real, as if he'd slaughtered a full family, or perhaps just bleed one poor soul completely dry. Whatever the case, I didn't want to think about it. The walls were damp, though I had no idea where the moisture could be coming from.

Why were these places always _WET_?

And then there were the tools..or, more aptly seeing as this was The Joker, _toys_. A wide range of power tools and other devices one never wanted to see in relation to a mad man and their own personal health. They lined the walls on wooden pegs and lay scattered haphazardly about the table pushed up against the back wall. My eyes roamed to the thick wooden chair off to our right, the arms and legs bolted with leather cuffs to restrain whoever he felt deserved it at the time. So he could cut them, play with them, and never worry about them running off.

The mere sight of the room made a chill work its way up my spine. I wanted to run, but found myself frozen on the spot. Everything in me wanted to scream for help to run as fast as I possibly could away from this place, and him.

But I was no fool, I was stuck, besides wasn't this what I had always dreamed about?

With an impatient shove forward I stumbled into the room, spinning on my heels to look at him, eye's wide mouth agape. A deer caught in the headlights.

He just frowned deeply at me, "Don'**t** try to talk me out of your _punishmen**t**_, it's your **own **faul**t**." He chuckled.

As scary as it was I shuddered at the look he spared me, the pleased smile that told of his obvious pleasure he was going to take in teaching me this _lesson_ that I still wasn't sure if I deserved. Of course that didn't matter, not in the slightest.

A few steps saw me falling into the rickety chair, nearly knocking it backwards in my jerky steps to get away from his predatory gaze, with a soft squeak. He giggled as he skipped away to one of the tables that held his many..._toys_, throwing things this way and that until he found what he was looking for.

Turning back to me, he showed me the prize he held. Rope.

One step was all it took.

My body finally jumping into action.

Jumping up from the chair, thankful that my body was responding again.

A deep frown tilted his scars, and made my breath hitch.

Those eye's peering into my soul demanding I sit like a good girl.

I refused, eyes shifting to stare at the floor, I couldn't handle that intensity. He moved dropping the rope to the ground he stalked forward.

I didn't wait for him to corner me. I ran, making a beeline for the door, he was faster.

Before I could even touch the door he was there. Slamming me into the concrete wall, my head connecting with a dull thud.

GOD!

The world spun around me, my ears were ringing, but I couldn't stop! I struggled blindly against his hold.

A hard shove, knocking the air from my lungs kept me still, long enough for a blade to be pressed to my throat making my breath hitch.

"Now... didn't I tell you, you couldn't talk me out of your **punishment**?" He asked pressing the blade harder to my throat. I held my breath, I wouldn't have been shocked if he slit my throat. Hell he already talked about getting rid of one of us.

Whats stopping him from changing his mind.

"Then you try to **run_ away_**." He growled against my ear. I shuddered against him. It felt like there was an echo, and my head was still pounding.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked trying in vain to escape the blade digging into my neck.

He tsked at my sad excuse for an apology. "**Well-uh**, _sorry_ isn't **good** enough-uh" He growled before slamming my head into the brick wall again with a sickening crack.

Pain shook my body so hard a shout burned my still soar throat. I felt my eye's burn and my body go limp my head lolling back to rest on his chest, my vision swimming for a moment before finally going black.

"Time to wake up _angel_." A voice echoed, but it was so unfamiliar I couldn't figure out just where it was coming from, but FUCK it it wasn't annoying.

Echoing, slowly getting louder and louder, and GOD! My head was fucking killing me!

A sharp pain in my cheek brought me screaming back to reality.

"What the FUCK!"

"Tsk tsk. You'll have to _excuse_ her, she's got quiet the mouth." His voice cooed.

Trying to clear my swimming vision, with quick fluttering lids. I stared up at him. He was grinning, like a kid in a candy store, at me from behind a camera.

"This my _dear_ citizens, is Angelique. Say hello to the people angel." He continued waiting for my response.

I frowned deeply before my body decided to act accordingly again, I struggled in the chair that he must have tied me to when I passed out.

"What the **hell** is going on?" I cried out at him,pride welling in my chest at finally finding my voice... even if it was strapped to a rickety chair infront of an insane clown...

"_Angel_," he cooed as if chastising a child. "_Children_ watch this, besides that **_language_** will get you into **a lot** of _**trouble**_." He chuckled at his little joke, before turning the camera onto himself.

"You see _ladies_ and **gentlemen**, little angel here was just like any of your children, but the poor little girl has a _thing_ for the **badies**." He wiggled his brows at me. "Which I must tell you its quie**t-uh...** _**flattering**_."

I couldn't believe it... He was going to make an example of me to the people of Gotham. All because I just wanted to get out of that terrible room and get some sort of light around me!

"_Unfortunately_, little angel has go**t** tha**t _mouth_**."

Setting the camera down on the table so that it faced me. He turned, grinning from ear to ear, at me.

I didn't **do** anything! I didn't deserve to be killed as an example!

Moving to stand in front of me again, he frowned slightly, unappeased with the expression on my own face. "Whats wrong angle?... I thought you** loved** the lime light." He asked tilting my chin up so I looked up at him, I closed my eyes.

I was a shy girl to begin with, could hardly meet eye's with most people, but with the over powering aura of dominance rolling off of the mad man in waves it made it impossible to even pretend.

"_Look at me_." He cooed gently tapping my face with a gloved hand, I couldn't! I squeezed my eye's shut tighter. I knew what he wanted.

_**".ME**_**. **" he bellowed, jerking my face closer.

I conceded feeling tears prick at the backs of my eyes, though a soft hiss slipped past my lips at that tone.

"Why are you so upset _hmm_?"He asked, the tip of the blade that he held in his other hand pressing lightly against my cheek. "Maybe I should make you smile... _hmm_? After all you do like _my_ **scars**." He murmured pressing the blade to the corner of my mouth, I could already taste the blood as he pressed it harder against the tender flesh there.

I tried to hold the tears back, but couldn't help the few that slipped down my cheeks.

"Then _you_ could have **scars** of your own.. _or_..." He trailed off, pulling the blade away from the nick he made, and pressed it to my exposed shoulder. He smiled brightly. Repositioning the blade against my arm he began his work, sinking the harsh metal into my arm he made the first line.

I don't think I've ever screamed so loud in my life!

He may as well of stabbed me with a hot poker, it felt like every nerve ending there was on fire. I struggled, as best I could in the tight bondage, but after only helping to tear my own flesh and ruining his cut I simply sat there. My body jerking and squirming in the chair with each new slice.

I tried, not to make any noise, I really did! I bit so hard into my bottom lip that I could taste blood. Hot tears rolling down my cheeks, and if that wasn't bad enough, I was whimpering and sobbing like a punished child. I don't remember when he was finished but I do remember him trailing an almost tender finger over the cuts he made. He laughed when I jerked away; wheezing after every gut wrenching giggle that fell past his scared lips. "I **like it**... but..."He muttered.

Moving to the other side he repeated the process, I screamed this time, but he didn't stop. He just made the cuts deeper.

I'm sure that my throat was bleeding by the time he was done. I felt woozy, and it was hard to keep my eye's open, but the look on his face told that my punishment wasn't over.

There were so many things that I did wrong already, and he meant to make me pay for it all.

Reaching a hand down he ripped the cotton material of my pajama pants. I gave a high pitched squeak; tugging as hard as I could on the harsh frayed rope adrenaline pumping through my veins, my body trying to take away some of the harsh pain.

I never pictured him to be of the raping kind, though my body couldn't help reacting to such treatment. A quick backhand saw me sobbing like a disciplined child.

Kneeling beside me he smirked, "That's _so_ much **better**, its _always_ better for you to be a **good girl**." He cooed

"Fuck you.." I growled softly, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my submission, least not yet.

"_Still_ with that **mouth**." He frowned putting a hand to my bleeding arms and pressing a finger in to the deep jagged gash there. I cried out, god it hurt! He began a new one on my thigh, working on a masterpiece. I didn't scream this time, I just sat quietly sobbing, but there was something different. It felt kinda…weird.

I shuddered at the electric current that ran through me with every drag of the steel against me. I bowed my head low; I didn't want him to see the pleasure that I know must have been clear on my face. I turned my head slightly, I was curious...

Was he doing something different to make it feel this way, or was I really just that much of a freak that this mad man carving into my skin turned me on?

There was nothing different, His cuts were deep and jagged, though his hand was steady as he moved the sharp blade through tender skin. I could feel the pain of each slice that he made, there was no mistaking the sharp spike that raced up my spine, but it was still so different.

It was embarrassing... but I couldn't help the way my body twitched, and my panties moistened. The metallic scent of my own blood filled my senses and the world went silent around me. I couldn't hear his light humming as he worked or the high pitched ring of the camera as it recorded my pleasure at the hand of this maniac. I could only_ feel_, and **GOD** did it feel amazing. The feel of the cold blade against my heated skin, the steady flow of blood seeping from the wound and down onto the chair, it left me in a frenzy. My left foot bouncing so fast my entire body seemed to move along with it. My lids closing tightly as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. My teeth closed so tight onto my bottom lip that I was sure that I had pierced right through it.

I hadn't even realized that he had stopped until a hand closed itself tightly around my throat and jerked my head up. He was smiling but it quickly died when he saw what was happening. A lump formed in my throat and my eye's widened. He could see it! The pleasure I was taking in what was supposed to be my punishment. He didn't like it, the slow increase of pressure on my throat told me that, but even then I was still too turned on by the cuts to really care. I stilled completely and stared up at him, waiting for his next move.

His hold got tighter and tighter, I could feel the blood rushing to my face and tears leaking freely from my eyes. My mouth agape, my lungs working overtime to try and get some air. My body struggling wildly in the chair, hands itching to go for his eye's so he would let me free. It felt like my head would pop.

I always said that suffocation was a terrible way to die.. was this how he was going to do it, just watch as I struggled to take a breath, watch the life drain from my face as my lungs finally gave up on the struggle?

With a low growl he let me go with a hard shove backwards, making me tip backwards and fall with a heavy crack and thud against the unforgiving cement. He turned away from me moving back to the camera and picking it up as he whistled out a jaunty little tune.

"There you have it _ladies_ and _gentle**men**_... a girl on the track to **chaos.**" He laughed, before slamming the door shut once more, and leaving me... alone... in the dark.

"**WAIT**!"

* * *

**I know it's slightly weird since I made her suddenly mouthy.. but this character is based off of me so.. shes going to be a bit mouthy, but only a little bit. **

**When it comes to the cutting and how she only seems to get off on it in certain places... I can't really explain that, but I can tell you that I know what I'm talking about here. I know many people who do not cut to scream for help or to take the pain away, but they do it... as a form of masturbation. I've actually met a violin player who has a pair of thigh cuffs with spikes in them so that when she plays, and feels the pleasure of her music, her body reacts and the thigh cuffs cut into her skin, and you can tell when it happens because the music suddenly becomes... ALIVE It's amazing to watch!  
**

**Any way, thank you all for reading, and please review so I can finally finish up the next chapter.  
**


End file.
